Crazy Junior
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / Request from Azakayana Yume/ My first LenRin's FF/


Vocaloid is belongs to Yamaha and Cripton Media

**Crazy Junior** © 2013

A LenRin fanfiction by MizuRaiNa

Request from **Azakayana Yume** (_Lumpia :P_)

**Warning** : lebayness, gajeness, alayness, typo or misstypo, bahasa (sangat) tidak baku dan (sangat) tidak sesuai EYD, dll

* * *

**Don't like just don't like! Ok!**

* * *

Siang ini sumpah, panas banget! Sialan tuh kakak-kakak senior. Dari tadi anak-anak baru dijemur terus di lapangan basket. Gak ada istirahatnya. Suruh keluarin ini lah, itu lah. Mau gue kerjain apa?

Gue terus menggerutu di dalem hati gue sambil masukin tempat makan siang yang tadi dikeluarin. MOPD emang hari-hari menyebalkan. Tapi ini juga kesempatan emas buat gue ngerjain para senior-senior yang sok ngatur-ngatur.

"Jangan lelet gitu! Lelet banget sih?! Sekarang keluarin surat cintanya!" titah kakak senior cewek yang memiliki rambut biru muda panjang. Hmm... cantik juga—plus garang tentunya.

Orang-orang di sekeliling gue semua pada ngacungin amplop. Kecuali gue tentunya. Gue males kalo bikin yang begituan. Jadi gue nyantai aj—

"Hei Elo! Mana surat cintanya?" bentak senior cewe tadi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gue.

Gue masih _stay cool _dan bertatapan langsung sama dia. Gue gak takut ngadepin dia.

"Gue gak bawa kak. 'Kan gue gak perlu surat cinta buat nyatain perasaan cinta gue ke elo. Gue bisa kok langsung ngomong," jawab gue ngasal plus nyantai banget. Temen-temen gue di belakang yang denger malah cekikikan.

Gue lihat, tuh senior wajahnya sampe berubah kayak tomat.

"Jangan bercanda!" lagi-lagi senior cewe itu membentak gue.

"Serius! Dua rius malah! Gue sukkaa ma elo." Niat gue sih cuma bercanda. Asyik juga ngejailin senior ini.

"Heh, siapa sih nama lo?" tanya senior cewek yang tadi.

Dia gak bisa baca apa? Jelas-jelas udah terpampang di _name tag _gue gitu. Haloow, elo gak rabun 'kan?

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? Kakak kepo ih," jawab gue. Senior tadi wajahnya tambah kusut tuh! Dia udah gak mau nanggepin. Kayaknya dia lebih milih diem nahan amarahnya.

Salah satu senior cowok yang tadinya berkumpul sama OSIS-OSIS lain ikut-ikutan nyamperin gue. Pake ngepalin tangan lagi. Mau ngapain coba?! Emang dia cowoknya?

"Kakak kenapa? Marah? Mau gue gombalin juga?" goda gue sambil mengerling jail ke senior cowok tadi—senior cowok yang rambutnya juga berwarna biru.

Wajah senior itu ikut-ikutan merah. Haha, nahan malu sama marah sampe segitunya. Biasa aja napa?!

"Elo... dari tadi pagi bikin kesalahan terus. Mau dihukum lagi apa?" ancamnya.

Heloow, _what the hell_?! Gue juga baru bikin sedikit kesalahan. Salah warna topi kerucut—karena gue malah pake karton hitam—, salah bawa makanan ringan—pedahal cuma mereknya aja yang beda—, salah bawa kresek—dari mana coba gue punya kresek blaster?—, nggak bawa surat cinta—ini bikin najong banget—, sama yang terakhir gue terlambat sejam! itu juga harusnya gak mereka perhitungkan. Orang masuk sekolah aja jam tujuh pas!

"Baru juga gue ngelakuin lima kesalahan." Gue angkat bicara dengan watados.

"Sudah sudah. Kaito, mending ni anak serahin ke ketua OSIS aja deh," seru senior cewe.

Ah gak seru! Masa segitu aja udah nyerah?!

Eits, tunggu! Tadi dia bilang apa? Ketua OSIS? Ketua OSIS yang katanya serem nan galak itu?!

"Ide bagus! Elo cepet ikut gue!" Senior cowok itu narik-narik lengan gue. Sekarang gue cuma bisa pasrah.

Semoga aja ketua OSIS gak galak-galak amat. Semoga aja ketua OSIS itu gak nyeremin. Semoga aja ketua OSIS itu wajahnya cantik.

Gue 'kan belum pernah liat wajah dan sifat ketua OSIS kayak gimana. Orang gue aja datengnya telat sejam. Gue dateng pas yang laen udah pada _check in _dan senior-senior yang di lapangan cuma dikit. Jadi gue gak tau yang mana.

Gak kerasa gue udah nyampe di depan ruang aula.

"Masuk!" kata senior cowok berambut biru muda—Kak Kaito.

"Masuk ke manaaaa? Ke hatimu?" Haha, udah gini penyakit gue gak bakal berhenti.

Lagi-lagi wajah Kak Kaito merah padam.

"Sana! Menghadap ketua OSIS!" bentaknya.

Ok! Ok! Gak usah segitunya kaleee.

Pelan-pelan, gue membuka pintu aula. Jantung gue dag dig dug nih.

Gue bisa ngeliat tiga orang kakak senior yang sedang duduk-duduk. Gue liatin satu-satu muka mereka. Kayaknya ketua OSIS yang di tengah deh. Soalnya dia yang paling cantik di antara yang lain.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini?" tanya senior cewek yang gue kira ketua OSIS.

"Mau ketemu kamuuu~" jawab gue.

Pipinya sedikit berubah warna jadi merah. "Jawab yang bener! Kamu dihukum 'kan?"

Nah, itu udah tau. Ngapain pake nanya segala?

"Iya. Dihukum gara-gara gue udah ngelanggar batas di antara hubungan kita~" jawab gue. Seru nih kayaknya ngegodain dia.

Cewek berambut kuning panjang itu kayaknya ngambek tuh! Dicampur nahan malu juga.

Dua temen yang ada di sampingnya malah ketawa-ketawa gaje.

"Belagu banget deh elo. Baru masuk SMA juga. Nama elo siapa sih?"

Ya ampun! Dari tadi tunya-tanya nama gue aja. Mentang-mentang gue artis. Tinggal baca sendiri apa susahnya sih?

"Nih baca!" Gue nunjuk _name tag _gue.

"Gak kebaca. Tulisan kayak cacing joget gitu!"

Sialan! Tulisan gue disamain sama cacing joget?! Apa kata dunia?

Gue maju ngedeketin si Ketua OSIS sambil nyodorin _name tag _gue.

"APA? Elo fans gue ya?" tanyanya.

Gak salah tuh? Yang ada juga dia yang nge-fans ke gue kalee.

"Len Kagamine? Nama gue juga Kagamine!?"

Lho, kok bisa sama ya? Pedahal 'kan nama gue pemberian istimewa dari nyokap dan bokap gue.

"Takdir. Kita udah jodoh kali dari sononya," kata gue sambil nunjuk langit-langit.

"Nggak akan selesai debat sama elo. Biar cepet, sekarang elo mau milih hukuman apa? Ngebersihin WC, ngebersihin lapangan basket, ngebersihin aula, atau—"

"Gue maunya ngebersihin tubuhmuuu~"

_Blush_. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini nge-_blush _semua. Kecuali gue yang nampakin seringai khas gue.

"Jangan macam-macam! Ini anak mesti ditangani dengan kekerasan." Ketua OSIS itu ngeremes-remes tangannya. Oh iya, wajahnya udah kayak kepiting rebus! Ngegemesin deh!

"Tapi jangan keras-keras ya, ntar sakit lohh~" Gue tambah menjadi-jadi! Pikiran gue udah gak tau ke mana.

"Kalian berdua keluar. Biar gue yang tangani anak ini!"

Dua orang cewek itu langsung pada keluar semua. Di aula ini tinggal gue sama dia.

"Tunggguuu~ gue masih perjaka! Jangan biarkan gue sama dia berduaan aja di ruangan iniiii~ oh tidaaakk," teriak gue dengan nada penuh belas kasihan.

Dua cewek tadi gak nengok sedikitpun. Eh, malah cekikikan tuh dua orang!

"Kakak ketua OSIS yang baik, cantik, pinter, imut-imut, unyu-unyu, dan rajin menabung, _please _jangan hukum gue. Gue masih perjaka tau!" pinta gue. Mata gue berbinar-binar kayak ngeluarin jurus _puppy eyes._

"Apa hubungannya sama perjaka? Pikiran elo tuh yang harusnya dibersihin!"

"Gue bisa kok ngebersihin pikiran gue. Kecuali ngebersihin elo dari pikiran gue. Gak akan bisa dibersihin pake antivirus manapun!" Gue nambah ngelantur nih.

"Grr... elo gue hukum—"

**Teng Teng Teng**

Suara bel pulang akhirnya kedengeran juga. Gue ngehirup napas lega. Semoga aja gue gak jadi dihukum.

"Udah waktunya pulang nih. Hukumannya ditunda aja ya~ atau dihapus aja kalo bisa," tawar gue sambil nyengir sampe deretan gigi putih gue keliatan.

"Nggak. Elo harus tetep dihukum!"

Aduh, hukuman apa lagi? Gue pengen buru-buru pulang nih.

"Elo harus nganterin gue pulang sekarang!"

Hah? Gak salah nih?

"Siippp~ apapun akan gue lakuin buat elo. Sampe ke neraka pun gue bersedia kook~"

Asyik, gue dapet hukuman nganterin pulang cewek secantik dia? Hahaha, gue beruntung banget! Kapan-kapan lagi gue bersedia deh dihukum kalo hukumannya kayak gini.

**.**

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Lumpia, gomen ne kalo romance-nya gak kerasa. Maaf juga kalo feel-nya kurang. Hihihi, ntar deh kalo banyak waktu aku bikin yg fluff. Khusus buatmu lagi. mau nggaak? xD

Ok, buat yang baca, kasih tanggapan yah buat fic vocaloid pertamaku ini. Ditunggu loh review-nyaaa~ hehe *nyengir*

.

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
